yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/14
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَمَنْ يَعْصِ اللَّهَ وَرَسُولَهُ وَيَتَعَدَّ حُدُودَهُ يُدْخِلْهُ نَارًا خَالِدًا فِيهَا وَلَهُ عَذَابٌ مُهِينٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve mey ya'sıllahe ve rasulehu ve yeteadde hududehu yudhılhü naran haledn fıha ve lehu azabüm mühın Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve kim Allah'a ve Resulüne isyan eder ve sınırlarını aşarsa onu, daimi kalmak üzere, ateşe atar ve onadır horlayıcı, aşağılık bir hale getirici azap. Ali Bulaç Meali Kim Allah'a ve elçisine isyan eder ve onun sınırlarını aşarsa, onu da içinde ebedi kalacağı ateşe sokar. Onun için alçaltıcı bir azab vardır. Ahmet Varol Meali Kim de Allah'a ve Peygamberine karşı gelir ve Allah'ın koymuş olduğu sınırları aşarsa onu da içerisinde ebedi kalacağı ateşe sokar. Onun için aşağılayıcı bir azap vardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Kim de Allah'a ve Peygamberine isyan eder ve onun koyduğu sınırları aşarsa, Allah onu ebedi kalacağı cehennem ateşine sokar. Onun için alçaltıcı bir azap vardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Kim de Allah’a ve Peygamberine isyan eder ve O’nun koyduğu sınırları aşarsa, Allah onu ebedî kalacağı cehennem ateşine sokar. Onun için alçaltıcı bir azap vardır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Kim Allah'a ve Peygamberine karşı isyan eder ve sınırlarını aşarsa Allah onu, devamlı kalacağı bir ateşe sokar ve onun için alçaltıcı bir azap vardır. Edip Yüksel Meali Kim ALLAH'a ve elçisine isyan eder ve yasalarını çiğnerse, onu içinde sürekli kalacağı bir ateşe sokar. Onun için alçaltıcı bir azap var. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Kim de Allah'a ve Peygamberine isyan eder ve Allah'ın koyduğu sınırları aşarsa Allah onu da ebedî kalacağı cehennem ateşine koyar. Onun için alçaltıcı bir azab vardır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Her kim de Allaha ve Resulüne âsî olub hududunu aşarsa onu da bir ateşe sokar içinde ebedî kalmak üzere o, Hem ona tezlil edici bir azab var Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve kim de Allah Teâlâ'ya ve Peygamberine isyan eder, hududunu tecavüz eylerse onu da içinde ebedî kalmak üzere bir ateşe sokar ve onun için zillet verici bir azab vardır. Muhammed Esed Kim de Allah'a ve Elçisi'ne isyan eder ve O'nun [koyduğu] sınırları ihlal ederse, onu içinde yerleşip kalacağı ateşe atacaktır; ve onu alçaltıcı bir azap beklemektedir. Suat Yıldırım Kim de Allah'a ve resulüne isyan eder ve Allah’ın sınırlarını aşarsa,Allah onu da ebedî kalmak üzere ateşe koyar. Hem onu zelil ve perişan eden bir azab vardır. Süleyman Ateş Meali Kim de Allah'a ve Elçisi'ne karşı gelir, O'nun sınırlarını aşarsa, Allah onu, sürekli kalacağı ateşe sokar. Onun için alçaltıcı bir azab vardır. Şaban Piriş Meali Kim de Allah’a ve Elçisi'ne isyan eder ve onun kanunlarını çiğnerse, onu içinde ebedi kalacağı ateşe atar. Orada alçaltıcı bir azap vardır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Her kim de Allah'a ve Resulüne isyan eder ve Onun çizdiği sınırları aşarsa, Allah da onu ebediyen kalmak üzere ateşe sokar. Onun için aşağılayıcı bir azap vardır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Kim de Allah'a ve onun resulüne isyan eder, Allah'ın sınırlarını da aşarsa, Allah onu, içinde sürekli kalıcı olarak ateşe sokar. Artık onun için yere batırıcı bir azap vardır. Yusuf Ali (English) But those who disobey Allah and His Messenger and transgress His limits will be admitted to a Fire, to abide therein: And they shall have a humiliating punishment. M. Pickthall (English) And whoso disobeyeth Allah and His messenger and transgresseth His limits, He will make him enter Fire, where such will dwell for ever; his will be a shameful doom. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri